


Yellow and Gold

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: At a Halloween gathering for the professors at Hogwarts, Minerva has a hard time controlling her gaze.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



> Written for the hp_halloween drabble exchange Oct 2016. Much love to my beta, lq_traintracks.

Pomona wore yellow robes that shimmered gold in the candlelight with the swishing of her skirts. A mask hid the top half of her face, though it couldn’t dim the shine of her eyes. Minerva realised she was staring, quite obviously, and focused on the punch bowl instead, pleased when she managed to fill a cup without spilling. Unfortunately she knew that would be a temporary distraction.

She was wondering if she could make a discreet exit from Dumbledore’s Halloween gathering when Pomona appeared at her side.

"What do you think, Minerva? It’s not often I wear something that isn’t covered in dirt." Her skin flushed pink from her cheeks down to her exposed décolletage. Minerva tried and failed to control her gaze.

"Your robes are lovely."

Pomona beamed. "Trelawney predicted I’d garner the interest of a certain professor if I wore yellow tonight."

"Oh?" She badly wanted to ask who but held her tongue. "You don’t believe that nonsense, do you?"

"I suppose we’ll see. Care for a stroll through the greenhouses, Professor?"

Minerva’s breath caught and Pomona’s smile turned sly.

"You might get dirt on your robes," Minerva said.

Pomona leaned in and whispered, "One can only hope."


End file.
